


Don't Fear the Reaper

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Finn, Angels, Demons, F/M, Omega Rey, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: A one shot that takes place in the caelum et infernum universe.Ben and Rey have tracked a hoard of demons to a dusty ghost town. But when they engage in a battle with them, will they be in over their heads?Reylo Monster Week//Day 3: Angels & Demons





	Don't Fear the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> So for angels and demons day, I thought I'd revisit the universe of [caelum et infernum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078845), my Supernatural AU. Hope you enjoy!

Rey leans back in the chair as the artist preps her. The alcohol pad feels cold against her sensitive skin and she hisses at the contact. 

 

“Are you sure you want it there?” Ben has concern written all over his face.

 

“Yes, it’s better here. That way if I ever want to wear a low-cut dress or tube top in the future, I won’t be advertising my anti-possession tattoo for everyone to see.” If the tattoo artist is fazed by any of this, he doesn’t show it.

 

“Okay. It’s just a delicate area, and I know these things are painful.” Her alpha takes such good care of her, she knows.

 

“I know. I’ve had worse.”

 

He nods his head as the needle comes to life and pierces her skin. He’s seen her go through worse. That doesn’t mean it makes it any easier.

 

They make love that night in a run down motel, an odd sort of room with a southwestern flare -- earth tones and cactus art abound. He knots her good and deep, taking care to avoid touching the healing tattoo. Rey calls his name when she comes.

 

Life on the road isn’t easy, but they are the ones responsible for letting all those demons out of hell. Well, Ben feels the most responsible. Rey knows this, and she hates that he lives with the guilt. He did what he had to in order to save her. She’ll never stop being grateful. Still, it hurts to see the pain in her alpha’s eyes. They fall asleep to the sound of their hearts’ syncopated beating, a tangle of sweaty limbs in cheap sheets.

 

* * *

 

When Ben awakes, Rey is nestled in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He never tires of her-- not her scent, or the way she feels underneath him. His omega is perfect. He is so thankful that he gets to wake up to her every day. Today, though, he wishes they were other people. Normal people. People who owned a house they couldn’t afford, with a dog running around the yard. Not people who hunted demons for a living.

 

He eyes the bandage over her new tattoo. It’s for practical purposes, sure, but he relishes the sight of her having a lasting mark that matches the one over his heart. Someday, when it’s full healed, he intends to lick her there-- the smooth skin of her ribcage, just under her left breast. “Rey,” he whispers, causing her to rouse in his arms. “We need to get going.”

 

They have tracked a hoard of demons to this town. Not sure about why they’ve set up shop here, he intends for them to find out where they’re hiding and take them all out-- or send them back to Hell, whichever comes first. They haven’t heard from Poe or Finn in a couple weeks, even though they could really use the extra help. He’s not all that worried though: he and Rey can handle anything together. 

 

She’s in the shower, and he’s packing up their things when he hears the crash. Running to the bathroom, Ben finds Rey slumped over in the tub. “Are you hurt?”

 

Her head shakes in the negative, but he scoops her up all the same, cradling her against him. “Another vision?”

 

She nods yes as the pain subsides. “I saw the demons, Ben. I know where they are.”

 

* * *

 

When they reach the area from Rey’s vision, it gives her a bad feeling. Something is  _ off _ ; she just can’t tell what. The little village looks like a ghost town from an old western film, the wooden building giving off serious saloon vibes. They breeze through the door and almost immediately confront a demon running out from the back. Rey pulls a flask from her jacket and promptly splashes him with holy water, the liquid turning to steam on contact as it burns the creature’s face.

 

“Ahh,” he screams as Ben pulls out his demon killing knife, twirling it in his hands. Her alpha hasn’t killed a creature in quite some time and she can feel his veins singing to spill blood.  _ Careful, Ben _ , she thinks.

 

“Where are the others?” Rey tries to keep her voice as calm as possible. These bastards feed off your worst emotions.

 

“You’ll see soon enough.” He sneers, and his eyes flash black. There’s no doubt about what he is. Before he can run, Rey brandishes an angel blade from behind her back and stabs him in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. It was almost too easy, and she gulps with trepidation as Ben ties the evil being down.

 

“My mate asked you a question,” he growls when the demon is fully secure, tied to chair.

 

“I’m not telling you or your bitch a thing, dog,” the demon taunts.

 

“Fine,” Ben answers calmly. “ _ Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus _ …” He finishes the incantation and a cloud of black smoke bellows out of the man’s mouth as it is pulled back to the depths of Hell through the floorboards.

 

“Well, that was a bust,” Rey muses.

 

“Not for us.” They both turn to see who had spoken the words and see not one, but three demons in the entryway of the saloon, their black eyes shining with mischief. Several more filter out of the back rooms. They are surrounded.

 

Immediately Rey and Ben go back to back; he holds his demon killing knife aloft and she points her angel blade at them menacingly. This isn’t going to be an easy fight, but their odds have been bad before. The demons advance and Rey steels herself for battle. She’s stopped seeing them as people first-- it helps when there’s no time for an exorcism and killing is the only viable option. She feels a little heartless, but she has more to live for now: every time her life or Ben’s is spared, they get to come home to each other. And she’ll risk everything for that.

 

The first demon to charge at her is dispatched with easily, the angel blade arcing up into the beast’s heart. She can hear Ben’s grunts of exertion behind her and knows he has taken out one of his own as well. The next two tag team her and she reaches back, letting Ben know to lean forward so she can use him as leverage. It works, and she’s able to kick the two demons backward before lunging forward and stabbing them both. 

 

Turning, she sees Ben locked in battle with three demons simultaneously. He manages to knife one just as another grabs him from behind. He is trapped in a headlock. She races over and plunges her blade into the man’s back. His eyes flash with brilliant light before he slumps to the floor, dead. Still there are a couple beings left, and when more demons rush out of the back door towards them, she locks eyes with Ben. We are so fucked.

 

Just then, a rustling of wings is heard and their favorite trench coat clad angel shows up. “Finn!” Rey starts towards him, but he places his hand the demon nearest Ben. With a touch to the temples, Finn extinguishes the demon, the blinding light pouring through his every orifice until the dead is done. He then whips out his own blade and joins them in the fray.

 

Rey is sure if an outsider were to see them at this very moment, it would look straight out of a movie. An omega prophet, her alpha hunter boyfriend, and her best friend angel taking on a hoard of demons. If she weren’t in imminent danger, it might be a little funny how absurd her life has become. With the three of them fighting, it doesn’t take long to vanquish the rest of the demons. Finn sets the entire building ablaze with holy fire to take care of the bodies.

 

“What took you so long?” she asks, hugging him after they are safely outside and packing up the Falcon.

 

“I am sorry, Rey. Poe and I were held up with a nest of vampires in Baton Rouge. In fact, I need to get back to him-- I’ve already been away too long.”

 

“No problem.” She punches his arm playfully which earns her a quirked eyebrow. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

 

Ben answers Finn’s quizzical look by explaining, “It’s an idiom. She means come around more often.”

 

“Ah, I see. I will do my best.” With that, he vanishes, another rustling of wings accompanying his departure.

 

Ben tosses a bag into the trunk and looks at Rey. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a good home cooked meal, don’t you think?”

 

A smile breaks out on her face. “I do think. Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

 

He grins and pulls out his phone. “I’ll call my mom and let her know we’re coming home.”

 


End file.
